TROLLPASTA QUIZ
OKY SO DIS IS DA TROLPASTA QUIZ TO TETS UR TROLLPATA SURVIVIVAL SKILZ!!1!11!1!!1111DER AER TIN QUESHTUNS IN ALL AN ECH WON IZ WERTH 10 POINTS SPELING DOSENT CONT IN DE ASWERS AER AT DA BOTM BUTT ''NO CHETING!1!11DOSE HOO CHAET WILL BE KILD BY EVIL PATRIXXX AN DA SLAWNDURMAWNZ!!!111111OKY GUD LUK TRANSLATION Welcome to the '''Trollpasta Quiz', where you will be tested on your Trollpasta survival skills. You will answer 10 questions, each of which is worth 10 points. This quiz is entirely multiple choice, so spelling does not count (obviously).The answers are at the bottom of the page, but be sure to not look at them until you are through taking the quiz. Good luck. DA QUIZ 1.) YOU GET A GAEM AT A GARAWSH SELL AN IT HAS DA LAYBUL TORE OFF AND "POKEMON EVIL BLOODY DEATH VERSION" RITIN ON IT IN BLOD. WHAT DO? A.) PLAY IT B.) PUT IT IN DA RAFRIJERATUR C.) GO STRAEKING D.) ALL OF DE ABUV 2.) YOUR PLAYIN DA GAM YOU GOT AT DA GARAWSH SELL AN ALL DA POKEYMON ARE DIE. WHAT DO? A.) BURN IT B.) BURY IT C.) FLUSH IT DON DA TOYLET D.) IS JUTS A GLICH KEP PLAYIN 3.) YOUR AT DA COMPOOTER WHEN TEH SKREEN GOSE BLAK AN A TEKS BOX POPS UP DAT SEZ "DUN LOOK BEHIND YOU". WHAT DO? A.) DO DA CHIKEN DANCE B.) SMASH TEH COMPOOTER AN TROW IT OUT DA WIDOW C.) GO TO DA BAFROOM D.) TURN ARUND TO SEE WHAT BEHIN YOU 4.) YOU SEE SOMTIN CREPY IN DA MIROR. WHAT DO? A.) BRAK IT B.) GET NAKD C.) GO TO DA MIROR SHOP D.) BECOM A INTERN AT NIKELODUN STUDOS 5.) YOU IS A INTERN AT NIKELODUN STUDOS AN YOU FINE A LOTS EPISUDE OF SPUNGBOOB KALD "GOODBYE SQUADWIRD". WHAT DO? A.) EET IT B.) KIL PEPUL C.) WACH IT D.) WACH BAK TO DA FUTURWE 6.) YOUR WACHIN BAK TO DA FUTURWE WEN DOC BROWN COMS IN AN SEZ "I WAS PHONE". WHAT DO? A.) KIL HIM B.) DO DA CHIKEN DANCE C.) STEL HIS TIM MASHEEN D.) ALL OF DE ABUV 7.) YOUR WAKIN IN DA WUDZ AT NITE WEN YOU SEE DA SLAWDERMAN. WHAT DO? A.) DIE B.) GIV HIM 20 DOLRS C.) POOPY D.) AL OFF DE ABUV 8.) YOUR SPAMIN DA TROLPATA WIKI AT NITE WEN YOU SEE A ADMIN. WHAT DO? A.) GET BANED B.) SOCKPUPET C.) VANDILIZE DER TALK PAYSH D.) ALL OF DE ABUV 9.) YOU WAKIN DON DA STRET WEN A HYPER-RAELITSIC SKELTON POPS OUT. WHAT DO? A.) PUNCH IT B.) KEP WAKIN C.) DO DA CHIKEN DANCE D.) DIE OFF SHOK 10.) YOU DOIN DA CHIKEN DANCE WEN YOU SEE EVIL PATRIXXX. WHAT DO? A.) DIE B.) DIE C.) DIE HORABLY D.) ALL OF DE ABUV ANSWER KEY # A # D # B # D # A # D # D # A # B # D LOL NUN OF DEM AER C LOLOLOLOLOLOL becuz fuk c Category:ALL CAPS Category:Cliche Madness Category:Satire Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:Memes Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:PotM Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?!